1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray apparatus that adjusts a collimator of the X-ray apparatus by tracking a position of a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray apparatus acquires images of internal structures of the human body by transmitting an X-ray through the human body. The X-ray apparatus may acquire medical images of an object in a simpler manner and within a shorter time than other medical imaging apparatuses such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a computed tomography (CT) apparatus. Therefore, the X-ray apparatus is widely used in imaging of chest, abdomen, skeleton, nasal sinuses, neck soft tissue, breast, etc.
Fluoroscopy is an image processing technique of acquiring an X-ray video by imaging an object in real time and may be used in angiography. For example, a user may use fluoroscopy in order to monitor X-ray angiography, surgical treatment, or the like.
The X-ray imaging including fluoroscopy uses radiation, and, thus, a user has to adjust a radiation dose to which an object is exposed. In particular, fluoroscopy requires X-ray imaging to be performed for a relatively long period of time, and thus various techniques to minimize a radiation dose are being developed. For example, a technique of obtaining a plurality of low-quality frames by X-ray imaging using a low dose of radiation and combining the low-quality frames to restore image quality is available. In addition, a dynamic region of interest (ROI) technique whereby a dose of radiation may be minimized by radiating an X-ray only to regions around an object is available.
However, there is a need for an X-ray apparatus that is capable of minimizing an amount of radiation to which an object is exposed and efficiently adjusting an ROI according to the intention of a user, so that the user may concentrate on a medical treatment.